El diablo puede llorar
by Miley Atem
Summary: Hace miles de años los dioses unieron sus fuerzas vitales y crearon un alma Inmortal... Le llamaron destino final. Un asesino de dioses creados por ellos para mantener un balance en el mundo. Una de estas almas fue puesta bajo la custodia de la diosa de la muerte, Hela. Su pequeño heraldo nació como humano, sufrió y lloró sangre... Pero despertaría. Su lado demoníaco despertaría.
1. Chapter 1

Capìtulo I

Traición.

Al igual que el engaño, la traición lo había acompañado y lo había visto crecer con el pasar del tiempo. Sin embargo, él, mejor que nadie sabía que existía una diferencia entre la una y la otra. Había una pequeña línea que las separaba haciendolas, practicamente, gemelasidénticas. La diferencia radicaba en que el engaño vivia un largo lapso de tiempo, pero la traición era instantanea y sus consecuencias eran devastadoras y prolongadas.

Odio.

Esa pequeña palabra que mantenía a su corazón latiendo constantemente y que le había ayudado a seguir constantemente. Y al igual que el odia, la venganza no curaba pero consolaba. Eso era todo lo que había necesitado sentir desde hacía algunos años. Consuelo.

Venganza.

Se dice que la venganza es el manjar más condimentado en el Infierno. Y aunque en el pasado él no habría pensado de aquella forma... En esos momentos importaba poco. Con el pasar del tiempo, la venganza se había colado en lo más profundo de su ser, desgarrando por completo el corazón bondadoso que alguna vez lo caracterizó.

Destrucción.

Aquella palabra que alcanzba a todos aquellos que perseguían una venganza para intentar apaciguar el dolor del alma, el cual lentamente se había convertido en odio. Un odio que era implcable y que pocas veces se borraba por completo.

A su corta edad él lo sabía. Su experiencia le había liberado de los sentimientos que lo invadían cuando a pensas era un niño y pensaba que la mayoria de las personas eran buenas. O que siempre harían el bien.

Menudo error.

Las personas siempre cubrian sus errores inculpando a los demás, siempre dejando que otros pasaran las noches en vela por su culpa. Sin embargo, aquello era un círculo vicioso que se repetía una y otra vez. Los seres humnos, simplemente no eran capaces de aceptar sus errores.

Miró por segunda vez la foto que cnservaba de las personas que había considerado como su familia. La única que conocía y la que siempre había conocido a lo largo de los años. Ninguna persona, en absoluto, había cuidado de él como _ellos _lo habían hecho.

—O paraxeno, adelfoi — susurró apretando la imagen contra su pecho.

Las lágrimas corrieron libres por sus mejillas mientras los recuerdos iban mermando de su corazón y se coloban con ansias de sangre en su mente. Vio el momento preciso en el cual Seiya le había animado durante su última batalla. La última batalla que sostuvieron juntos.

El aire gelido de la noche le demostró la parte gélida que tenía la vida y que era muchisimo más cruel de lo que ellos habían experimentado. El dolor que dejaba la muerte y el odio que le seguía a ésta con el pasar de los años. No había vuelta atrás, aunque él así.

—Seiya, Shiryu — susurró sus nombres con todo el dolor que había contenido durante la tarde. Muy dentro de sí, sabía que ellos jamás volverian, aunque él lo desease con todo su corazón. No tenía uqe engañarse con más tonterias o sentimentalismos, pero al ser el corazón más puro de la época, no podía contener por demasiado tiempo sus emosiones.

Desesperado por encontrar el conzuelo que necesitaba, se levantó de la silla con una rapidez que ia acompañada de elegancia. Entró en la casa solamente para encontrarse con la mirada lujuriosa de un hombre de cabellos rojos y nariz recta.

—Mi dulce niño — pronunció mientras le sonreía y le mostraba los colmillos.

—¿Qué deseas? — su voz estaba ronca y el calor se le acumuló en las mejills.

—Lo mismo de siempre — su sonrisa se hizo más grande, permitiéndole a su acompañante que viera los colmillos caninos que salían de su boca.

El chico de mirada dulce, pero con un color rojo, lo miró sin la menor pizca de sentimientos mientras metía la fotografía en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — le preguntó con una calma pasmosa que no sentía.

Su acompañante comenzaba a odiar esa asquerosa calma.

—¿Estás sordo, mocoso? — le rugió mientras desaparecía de la vista del joven que no pasaba los 16 años. — He venido a secarte.

Shun le sonrió cálidamente.

—Eres muy arrogante — le dijo el peliverde. — No veo como eres el dios de la premonición si eres tan... estupido.

El hombre de cabellos rojos lo miró con furia contenida.

—No te atre... — volvió a rugirle mientras aparecía detrás del chico y le jalaba el pelo.

—Hades se va a cabrear si se entera que me has lastimado de alguna forma — le dijo Shun mientras una sonrisa traviesa le cruzaba el rostro.

_Sois masoquista, chico _— escuchó la afirmación Saat en su mente.

_Poquitín _— le respondió mientras encendía su cosmos, sin hacerlo estallar.

—Hades está encerradito en su maldito templo — le dijo con lujuria y malicia. — Aunque, no me importa... Si no me puedo divertir contigo, me divertiré con tu hermoso hermano... — le dio un lametón la mejilla. — ¿Cómo es que se llama él? ¿Yung? ¿Hyuga?

—Hyoga — susurró Shun con dolor.

Hyoga era lo único que le quedaba.

El hombre de cabellera roja le soltó el pelo y utilizó su poder de dios para aparecer delante del chico. Los ojos esmeraldas del chico eran lo más hermoso que jamás hubiera visto. Y él no era el único dios que pensaba de la misma forma.

Sin embargo, había algo que atraía a los otros dioses del chico y no era precisamente sus ojos. Sino ese magnifico cuerpo que delataba su descendencia. Aunque su madre había intentado ocultarlo, aquelo chico no era netamente japones.

—Hyoga — susurró de nuevo el dios. — Pero... — acarició el cuello de Shun con el dedo índice. — Tú eres mucho más hermoso que él — el dios lo inmovilizó escasos segundos y le clavó los colmillos en la yugular.

Shun no fue capaz de quejarse mientras el ardor le invadía los sentidos. Hasta que sintió la fuerza bullir en su interior. Algo se había quebrado por completo y daba paso al temor más grande los dioses que eran considerados "Los Destructores".

Shun se apartó al dios con un solo empujón y lo inmovilizó al tomarlo del brazo. Los ojos le brillaron plateados y afilados mientras desfilaba la mirada sobre el cuello del dios de las plagas. Le enterró la mirada en los ojos verdes del dios.

—¿Qué eres tu? — preguntó mientras sentía como se debilitaba con la mirada platinada del chico.

Shun si quiera le respondió y drenó por completo los poderes del dios y sonrió.

—Jamás te metas con mis hermanos, — le siseó mientras sus irises plateados regresaban a la normalidad y mostraban sus ojos verdes-azulados. — en especial no con el único que me queda vivo — una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y el dios también cayó al suelo.

—Shunny... — una voz suave lo llamó. Levantó la mano y quitó el cuerpo del dios del piso. — No eres esto.

—Lo seré, _kirya mou _— le dijo en griego. — Ellos se llevaron a mis hermanos.

La sombra se desplazó y envió una descarga de energía hacia el chico de ojos esmeraldas. Sin embargo, el chico se puso en pie. Esta vez, la sombra le envió una descarga más potente, tal vez el doble de potencia, y la envió por el plano astral.

Shun se desmayó sin poder levantarse de nuevo y jadeando levemente.

—Mira lo que le hizo la perra de Athena — dijo la voz mientras otra silueta aprecía detrás de ella y tres más se unían al grupo.

—Lo que más hemos temido... — dijo una sombra celeste.

—Hades... — llamó una sombra que destellaba rojo.

—Lo siento, Morri — dijo con dolor. — He intentando protegerlo de esto desde que nació. Siempre teniendo a mis mejores demonios para que lo calmen para que no desate su verdadera naturaleza...

—Y Athena lo hecha a perder dejando que lo único que lo mantiene como el alma más pura del mundo — dijo una sombra de brillo gris.

—Se valla — terminó la frase una sombra que irradiaba violeta.

—Pero tiene a Hyoga — dijo Morri muy seria.

—Pol — llamó Hades. — Hyoga no sabe lo que él es.

La mujer que Hades había llamado Pol miró al chico en el suelo y utilizó su poder para hacerlo levitar hasta la cama.

—Lo descubrirá pronto... — dijo Hela mientras miraba el hermoso rostro.

—El miedo que él inspira es solamente comparable con su bellea — dijo una sileuta de carne y hueso que se sentó a su lado.

—Anya — llamó Pol.

—Mi hermoso Shunny — la mujer de cabellos oscuros le besó la mejilla y colocó su mano sobre la frente del peliverde.

La puerta se abrió al instante las sombras desaparecieron, a excepción de Anya. Quien simplemente se hizo invisible y observó como Hyoga miraba al inocente Shun. Lo vio acariciarle el cabello y llorar en silencio.

—Esa zorra — maldijo Anya mientras se veía obligada a dejar al par de hermanos solos y con el dolor de la perdida de sus lideres. — Porque eso eran Seiya, Shiryu e Ikki — susurró Anya. — Líderes.

Ooooo_ooooo_OOOOOO _-

Hola a todos... Este es mi primer fanfic sobre Saint-Seiya. Por favor no me den de tomatasos. No soy muy buena en las cosas grupales... Menos si abarcan tantas personas. Espero que les haya gustado y por favor, dejenme saber lo que piensan de esta historia.

Hasta pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

Ocho dioses se encontraban reunidos dentro de un templo dentro de Kalosis. Varios de los dioses miraban fijamente el pequeño recipiente que se hallaba frente a ellos. La sangre de ocho dioses de la muerte, la desgracia y la agonía total se hallaba dentro de la vasija blanca con adornos grises.

—¿Estás seguro de eso? — pregunto Anya con serenidad mientras extendía su mano hasta una flor para marchitarla.

—¿Cómo quieres que yo lo sepa, Anya? — respondió el hombre de cabellos negros. — Jamás he hecho esto antes. No tengo ni idea de lo que puede pasar.

—No lo sé — dijo la chica mientras se cruzaba de brazos. — Es _tu _vasija y se supone que tu debes saber cómo funciona.

—¡Cállense! — vociferó Apollimy con voz potente. — Mientras más sigan discutiendo menos verán lo que está pasando.

Ambos dejaron de lado sus berrinches de niños pequeños para mirar directamente hacia donde estaba la vasija. Un aura celeste comenzaba a cubrir la vasija mientras la sangre de los dioses subía hasta desbordarse y dejar a la luz un hermoso cuerpo cubierto por mantas.

Los ocho dioses se acercaron y observaron como la luz dejaba ver el cuerpo de un niño pequeño, quien comenzaba a abrir los ojos lentamente. Sus cabellos celestes caían libremente sobre sus hombros y su frente.

_Cuídalo, Hela _— la voz del mundo llenó el lugar. — _Solamente la fuente puede destruirlo. Ha sido creado por destructores y destruirá estrellas y dioses. _

—Traerá el Taliki — afirmó Hela mientras sus cabellos blancos caían sobre su cintura.

—Y será quien nos destruya a todos nosotros… — dijo fríamente Anya.

—Es mejor que nadie lo cabree — dijo secamente Apollimy. — Podría partiros la cara a mitad y seguirá igual de vivo.

—Sí fue creado por la fuente significa que… — Hela miró a Hades.

El hombre simplemente asintió mientras que su mirada reflejaba algo nuevo….

Angustia.

Los rayos de luz dorados golpeaban de llenó su rostro. Su mente lo trajo directamente hacia la realidad. Al principio no estaba seguro en el lugar en el cual se encontraba. Sin embargo, después de unos minutos recordó donde estaba.

Los ojos celestes de Hyoga le hicieron recordar de golpe la razón por la cual estaban allí. No había nada que le recordara a las 9 de la mañana las razones por la cual en esos momentos estaba en una cama que no era la suya propia y porque ahora en vez de vivir en una mansión vivían en un castillo.

—Dormilón — le molestó Hyoga mientras le despeinaba los cabellos.

—Yo también te quiero, Hyoga — le dijo en tono sarcástico mientras miraba hacia afuera.

El esplendor de Inglaterra le golpeó por completo. Los arboles de pino que se alzaban enormes en la parte trasera del bosque le hicieron sentir herido. Extrañaba los cerezos de Japón y el calor incontrolable de Grecia. Sin embargo, lo último no era del todo cierto.

Pero los extrañaba a _ellos. _

Miró a los ojos celestes de Hyoga y sintió de nuevo el amor que lo ayudaba a seguir adelante en cada batalla. La esperanza y la compasión que brillaban ardientemente en aquellos ojos gélidos que lo habían salvado de tantas cosas. En especial de la soledad.

—Apúrate, pequeño — por última vez Hyoga lo miró y el amor se desbordó por los ocelos helados del hombre. Sin embargo, Shun no fue capaz de responder aquella mirada y la sonrisa invisible que se formaba en el corazón del rubio.

—¿Me esperarás para desayunar? — preguntó con aparente inocencia.

—Lo haré — le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado.

El rubio se levantó de la cama y observó a Shun unos momentos mientras se quitaba las sábanas. Había un sello en su espalda, sobre el lado del corazón, el cual jamás había visto antes.

—Shun — lo llamó Hyoga y el peliverde lo miró seriamente.

—¿Si? — preguntó mientras se frotaba un ojo.

—¿Qué es ese símbolo que tienes en la espalda? — le preguntó seriamente. Él, mejor que nadie, sabía que aquellas marcas no pertenecían al sello que regularmente se le hacía a los Cazadores.

Shun lo miró y tragó duro. No podía mentirle a Hyoga, pero tampoco podía develar lo que eso significaba. Desvió la mirada y buscó entre sus pensamientos la forma de decirle a Hyoga parte de la verdad sin ser afectado.

—Shun — volvió a llamarlo.

Una mujer de hermosos cabellos negros miraba fijamente hacia la diosa de la sabiduría griega. Sus ojos avellanas contrastaban con el color caramelo de su piel y demostraba la dignidad y la ferocidad que transmitía la diosa de la agonía atgyptian.

—Athenea — su voz sonó dulce, cómo la muerte.

—¿Qué quieres Agriosa? — le preguntó mientras la miraba como si fuera un despojo de la naturazleza.

—Dile a tu estúpido hermano que lo libere — reclamó furiosa mientras su mirada cambiaba a un color verdoso.

—No sé de qué me hablas — le dijo Athenea mientras hacía un gesto obsceno hacia la diosa con las manos.

—Dile al estúpido de Apolo que lo libere — dijo, manteniendo el rencor dentro del templo de Athenea en el olimpo.

—No quiero, puta — sus palabras fueron serias y duras.

Agriosa ya sabía que la zorra-sabia no lo haría.

—Ya le hiciste esto a Ari — le recordó furiosa.

—Le hice un favor — dijo Athenea, sentándose en un sillón. — Él no la amaba.

Agriosa se dio la vuelta y salió del olimpo en busca de su pequeño Taliki. La amenaza más fatal que tenían en esos momentos.

—Shun — volvió a llamarle Hyoga mientras lo tomaba por los hombros para que lo mirara.

—Hyoga, yo… — intentó desviar la mirada, pero Hyoga estaba empecinado en mirarlo y en descifrar la verdad desde sus ojos.

—Shun, soy tu hermano — sus ojos brillaron heridos. — No hay razones para que desconfíes de mí.

Shun se sintió completamente avergonzado. Sabía que el rubio tenía razón.

_Pero si te lo digo, te irás _— se recordó a sí mismo. — _Y lo último que deseo es perder a la razón que me mantiene vivo. _

—Me lo hice yo, Hyoga — y lo miró directamente a los ojos, mientras intentaba que su mentira fuera creída por el mayor de los dos.

_Te quiero, hermano _— las lágrimas pugnaban por salir de sus ojos furiosas por haberle dicho esa mentira tan grande.

Y sin embargo, lo único que deseaba era protegerlo. No dejar que nadie se lo llevara de su lado. Y en especial, que jamás viviera el sentimiento de ser torturado una y otra vez psicológicamente. Tal vez, aquello que mantenía oculto era más que una simple tortura psicológica.

_Al final, sé que me matarás _— se dijo a sí mismo con amargura mientras escuchaba la voz jovial de Hyoga conversando con Christian, otro cazador, desde el pasillo.

OOOOOOOOOOO…..OOOOOO….oooooooooo…..ooooo….OOOOOOOOOO

Hola chicos. Aquí está el Segundo capítulo y espero que les haya gustado. Cualquier duda o cualquier idea que me quieran dar (siempre serán bien recibidas) me las dejan en los reviews y yo veré que hago con ellas.

Adiós.


End file.
